Post-divorce family reorganization and relationships are studied. Participants are 98 pairs of divorced spouses who have already participated in a study of divorce. The original sample was studied one year after divorce. The second interview occurs at three years post-divorce, and the third at five years post-divorce. The biological parents and their new spouses, it they have remarried, are interviewed. The goals are to determine whether major factors associated with child outcomes change over time as a result of specific post-divorce family system characteristics; to explore and describe the process of binuclear family reorganization; to provide descriptive and normative information on relationships in post-divorce famalies; and to provide longitudinal data on the relationship between custody arrangements and post-divorce family relationships which guide policy and decisionmaking in child custody cases.